In The Mood For Love
by Bangsterchan
Summary: Mereka bertemu lalu berpisah. Tanpa mengenal satu sama lain. Namun, mengapa hanya dengan sekejap saja, ada bagian dari dalam diri mereka yang ingin memandang lebih lama satu sama lain? / BTS Fanfiction/ BoyxBoy/Park JiminXMin Yoongi/Min Suga/Don't Like Don't Read
1. Chapter 1

In The Mood For Love © Bangsterchan

Cast: BTS all members

Rated: T

Disclaimer: Semua Cast disini bukan milik saya namun mereka milik Keluarga mereka dan BigHit Entertainment (kecuali OC).

a/n: Fanfic ini murni hasil buatan saya. Apabila reader menemukan kesamaan cerita dengan karya orang lain itu bukan unsur kesengajaan. Terima Kasih.

.

.

.

Di Minggu sore hari ini tak biasanya langit tampak mendung. Namun hal itu tak menyurutkan niat pemuda bersurai _mint_ itu untuk pergi ke kawasan perbelanjaan di Seoul untuk membeli persediaan novel untuk dibacanya. Tiga buah novel yang dibelinya minggu lalu sudah tamat dibacanya.

"Kenapa anda tidak meminta saya saja untuk pergi ke toko buku?" tanya Pak Kang, supir pribadi Min Yoongi, pemuda bersurai _mint_ tadi. "bukankah anda baru sembuh?"

Yoongi yang tadinya tengah menikmati pemandangan kota dari kaca mobil pun tersentak. Ia hanya balas menatap supir pribadinya yang masih fokus dengan jalanan didepannya dengan datar. _For your information_ , Yoongi tidak suka duduk dibelakang jika hanya pergi berdua dengan Pak Kang.

"Aku lebih suka memilih buku sendiri daripada harus menyuruh seseorang membelikannya untukku. Lagipula, aku masih belum menentukan buku apa yang ingin kubeli hari ini." Kata Yoongi.

"Ah begitu. Tapi bagaimana jika Nyonya Min khawatir?" tanya Pak Kang sekali lagi.

Yoongi menghela napasnya sebelum menjawab.

"Aku sudah menelpon Eomma tadi. Walaupun awalnya Eomma tidak mengizinkan tapi aku bisa meyakinkan beliau untuk tidak perlu khawatir." Jawabnya.

Tak terasa mereka sudah sampai di toko buku langganan Yoongi. Gerimis perlahan mulai membasahi tanah sedikit demi sedikit. Pak Kang keluar terlebih dahulu dengan payung merah ditangannya dan membukakan pintu mobil untuk Yoongi.

"Pak Kang tunggu saja di mobil. Aku tidak akan lama." Ujar Yoongi saat mereka menginjakkan kaki di depan pintu masuk toko itu.

"Tapi Tuan..."

"Kalau ada apa-apa aku akan hubungi Pak Kang," ucap Yoongi kemudian sebelum Pak Kang melanjutkan. Ia pun segera memasuki toko.

.

Yoongi berjalan menyusuri rak buku di bagian novel. Ada begitu banyak buku-buku baru yang terbit menggugah minatnya untuk membeli. Yoongi menyukai semua jenis novel berbagai genre. Tapi yang paling disukainya adalah novel dengan genre 'sekolah' dan 'fantasi'.

Saat ini ditangannya ia telah membawa dua buah novel yang membuatnya tertarik. Dan ia merasa masih kurang dan berniat untuk menambah satu atau dua buah buku lagi untuk dibelinya. Matanya yang sipit terus menelusuri kiranya buku yang akan dibelinya sampai ia menangkap sebuah buku dengan gambar kupu-kupu besar di sampulnya. Dengan cepat tangannya pun mengambil buku tersebut bersamaan dengan sebuah tangan milik orang lain yang juga meraih buku itu.

Yoongi segera menoleh dan mendapati seorang pemuda yang tidak lebih tinggi darinya tengah menatapnya balik.

"Ah, rupanya kau juga menginginkan buku ini,"

Perkataan pemuda itu membuat Yoongi tersadar dan dengan segera menarik tangannya yang masih bersentuhan dengan tangan pemuda itu. Ia merasa bahwa kedua pipinya memanas karena malu dan canggung. Dilihatnya pemuda itu terkekeh lalu mengambil buku tersebut dan menyerahkannya pada Yoongi.

Yoongi yang belum tersadar sepenuhnya hanya bisa menatap pemuda itu keheranan. Tidak mengerti apa yang harus dilakukan.

"Ambillah!" ucap pemuda itu sambil menyerahkan buku tersebut ke tangan Yoongi yang masih terpaku.

"T-tapi, sepertinya ini stok terakhir," kata Yoongi terbata.

"Ah, kau sudah sadar rupanya." Balasan pemuda itu membuat kedua pipi Yoongi kembali memanas. "sudahlah. Kau bawa saja aku tidak terlalu menginginkan buku itu kok."

"Oh benarkah? Baiklah kalau kau tidak mau." Kata Yoongi pada akhirnya.

"Lagipula, kalau aku penasaran dengan buku itu kau bisa ceritakan padaku jika kau sudah menyelesaikannya kan?!" lanjut pemuda itu.

Yoongi mengernyit heran. _Apa maksud pemuda ini?_ Batinnya.

"Kau berkata seperti itu seolah-olah kita akan bertemu lagi." Ujar Yoongi.

Pemuda itu tertawa. Membuat kernyitan di dahi Yoongi semakin bertambah. Ia hampir saja berpikir untuk menelpon rumah sakit jiwa karena mengira pemuda di depannya sudah gila. Sebelum bisa mendengar ucapan balik pemuda itu Yoongi dikejutkan dengan tepukan di bahunya. Membuat Yoongi terperanjat saking kagetnya.

"Pak Kang!"

"Saya cemas karena tuan muda belum keluar sama sekali. Anda bilang hanya sebentar bukan?!" Kata Pak Kang dengan wajah khawatirnya.

"Maaf Pak Kang. Aku hanya terlalu asyik memilih buku." Jelas Yoongi. "lagipula ini aku sudah selesai kok. Hanya tinggal membayar."

Pak Kang menghela napas. Yoongi diam-diam melirik pemuda yang tadinya berdiri dibelakangnya. Nampaknya pemuda itu sudah pergi. Yoongi dan Pak Kang pun segera menuju ke kasir. Setelah membayar semua novelnya Yoongi pun beranjak keluar dari toko buku dengan Pak Kang yang mengekor dibelakang. Nampaknya tadi hujan cukup deras.

.

.

.

Malamnya Min Yoongi tengah berbaring di ranjang _king size_ nya yang hangat. Matanya terfokus pada novel bersampul kupu-kupu yang sempat membuatnya bertemu dengan pemuda aneh berambut orange. Mengingat pemuda itu membuat Yoongi kehilangan fokus pada bacaannya.

Drrt Drrt Drrt

"Nomor siapa ini?" Yoongi mengernyit bingung. "Halo."

"Ya Min Yoongi! Kau tidak kangen padaku?"

"Suga?"

 **TBC**

Haiiiiiiii. Kembali lagi dengan saya. Mungkin beberapa yang sudah membaca Fanfic saya sudah lupa siapa Saya ini hohohoho. Bagi yang familiar dengan FF Ketika Hujan Menjadi Gerimis dan I Choose To Be Faithful mungkin sedikit ingat dengan saya hahahahha (terlalu PD). Saya balik lagi dengan FF MinYoon. Maklum saya lagi cinta-cintanya sama BTS apalagi Min Suga :D

Nah dari cuplikan percakapan diatas sudah tahu kan kalau Yoongi itu punya kembaran? Dan kalian tentunya tahu dong siapa yang ketemu sama Yoongi? Apa ceritanya perlu dilanjutkan? Saya sangat menantikan review dari kalian. Dan tenang aja. Saya gak menargetkan review harus berapa baru saya update kok. Saya updatenya kalau sudah ada kesempatan untuk mengerjakan dan memublishnya.

Jangan panggil saya author, thor, mimin/min ya. Panggil aja Bangchan atau enchan. Hahahaha.

Untuk semua fanfic saya yang statusnya masih TEBECE mohon maaf sekali kalau saya belum bisa melanjutkan. Mungkin mau fokus ke fanfic ini dulu (mungkin).

Bagi kalian semua yang membaca FF ini saya tunggu Review kalian dan antusiasme kalian akan kelanjutan ceritanya.

Kritik dan Saran sangat ditunggu. Yang mau tanya-tanya juga silahkan saya tunggu. Yang mau kenalan lebih lanjut juga silakan hayuk. Terima kasih. Sampai jumpa di chapter depan ya.


	2. Chapter 2

In The Mood For Love © Bangsterchan

Cast: BTS all members

Rated: T

Disclaimer: Semua Cast disini bukan milik saya namun mereka milik Keluarga mereka dan BigHit Entertainment (kecuali OC).

a/n: Fanfic ini murni hasil buatan saya. Apabila reader menemukan kesamaan cerita dengan karya orang lain itu bukan unsur kesengajaan. Terima Kasih.

.

.

.

"Halo."

"Ya Min Yoongi! Kau tidak kangen padaku?"

"Suga?"

Pemuda di line seberang menghela napas sebelum membalas, "iya ini aku, Min Suga. Kakak kembarmu yang paling SWAG."

Yoongi memutar bola matanya malas. Terlalu bosan menghadapi tingkah absurd saudara kembar yang lahir tiga menit lebih dulu darinya.

"Hm, kenapa kau menelponku? Lagipula mengapa kau ganti nomor segala?" tanya Yoongi ketus.

"Memangnya aku tidak boleh menelponmu?" Suga balik bertanya. "Perihal mengapa aku mengubah nomorku, tentu saja karena aku sekarang berada di Korea."

Hening. Tak ada balasan dari Yoongi karena ia berusaha memproses kalimat demi kalimat yang dilontarkan kakaknya itu.

"APA?!"

"Kau masih saja lemot seperti biasanya. Kau tahu aku hampir bosan menunggumu _loading_." Ejek Suga.

Lagi-lagi Yoongi tak membalas. Tak menghiraukan juga ejekan yang dilemparakan Suga padanya.

"T-tunggu kau berada di Korea?" Yoongi mendengar Suga mendengus kesal.

"Iya Yoongi. Kau lemot sekali sih." Tukas Suga.

"Kenapa mendadak sekali?" tanya Yoongi.

" _Surprise_ tentu saja. Tapi Yoongi, bertanyalah ketika aku sudah di rumah nanti. Lebih baik kau suruh Pak Kang menjemputku sekarang juga karena aku sudah mulai lelah di sini."

"Itu salahmu sendiri pakai _surprise-surprise_ segala." Ujar Yoongi. "naik taksi saja. Kau tidak lupa alamat rumah kan?"

"Kau tega sekali menyuruhku pulang naik taksi!" Pekik Suga. "lagipula aku belum menukar uangku. Memangnya kau mau membayar biaya taksiku?"

Yoongi lagi-lagi memutar kedua bola matanya sebal.

"Pak Kang dipinjam Eomma untuk mengantar beliau ke butik. Pulanglah dengan taksi biar aku yang bayar nanti." Kata Yoongi. "apa kau mau aku yang menjemputmu kesana agar kau tidak naik taksi sendirian?"

Yoongi tahu betul Suga tidak suka bila harus naik taksi sendiri. Suga akan bosan setengah mati sepanjang jalan karena tidak ada teman mengobrol.

"Tidak. Tidak usah. Lagipula aku tak ingin menghabiskan uang jajanmu. Kudengar dari Eomma kau baru keluar dari rumah sakit kan kemarin sore?" sahut Suga. Tersirat kekhawatiran di suaranya. "malam ini cuaca cukup dingin. Tidak baik untuk kesehatanmu."

Yoongi menghela napas. "Aku sudah baik-baik saja Suga. Tungggu sebentar aku akan bersiap-siap untuk menjemputmu."

"Jangan. Aku sudah di taksi sekarang. Cukup dengan kau yang membayar tagihan taksiku saja setibanya aku dirumah." Tolak Suga.

Yoongi tahu Suga belum naik ke taksi. Ia hanya tidak ingin membuat Yoongi harus jatuh sakit kembali akibat menjemputnya di malam yang dingin ini.

"Baiklah. Hubungi aku jika sudah sampai." Ucap Yoongi sebelum Suga memutus telepon.

Yoongi sudah kehilangan minat membacanya. Ditutupnya buku itu setelah sebelumnya memberi batasan sampai mana ia membaca. Handphonenya ia letakkan di meja nakas sebelah ranjangnya. Matanya menerawang mencari-cari hal yang bisa dilakukannya setelah ini.

"Mungkin sebaiknya aku makan malam," Yoongi bergumam seraya melihat kearah jam meja di sebelahnya. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul tujuh tepat.

Sebenarnya tadi Bibi Nam, salah satu pembantu dirumahnya, sudah berkali-kali menyuruhnya turun untuk makan malam. Tapi Yoongi mengabaikannya karena terlalu malas untuk makan sendirian. Tapi sekarang ia merasa lapar. Ia pun meletakkan bukunya di atas ranjang dan pergi ke bawah untuk menyantap makan malamnya. Tak lupa juga ia mengambil ponselnya agar ketika Suga menghubunginya ia bisa mendengar.

.

.

.

Yoongi tengah menyantap omelet keduanya ketika ponsel yang ia letakkan diatas meja nakas bergetar. Tertera nama 'Min Suga' yang nomornya baru ia simpan tadi.

"Halo. Kau sudah sampai?"

"..."

"Eoh, tunggu sebentar. Aku akan segera keluar."

Yoongi dengan segera melahap potongan terakhir omeletnya dan meminum air putih di sebelahnya lalu segera keluar menuju pagar rumahnya. Terlihat Suga tengah berbincang dengan salah satu satpam yang biasa berjaga di rumah dan satpam satunya tengah menurunkan koper-koper milik Suga. Kakak kembarnya ini tidak banyak berubah. Kecuali rambutnya yang tiga tahun lalu berwarna pirang, kini berubah warna menjadi _pink_. Tingginya pun tak jauh berbeda dengan Yoongi.

Suga memeluk Yoongi. Hal yang membuat Yoongi terkejut karena sebenarnya ia dan Suga bukanlah tipe orang yang menyukai _skinship_. Namun itu tidak membuatnya merasa tidak nyaman. Justru ia merasa tenang berada dalam pelukan Suga. Ia merasa seperti sudah lama ia menginginkan ini.

"Ayo masuk. Kau bisa kedinginan jika terlalu lama disini hanya dengan sweater tipis ini," ajak Suga seraya menggandeng Yoongi untuk masuk.

.

.

.

"Kau sudah makan?" tanya Yoongi.

Saat ini mereka tengah duduk berdampingan di ruang keluarga. Suga memindah-mindahkan _channel_ tv mencari acara yang bagus untuk ditontonnya.

"Hm. Di jalan tadi aku membeli kimbap. Dan sekarang aku merasa sangat kenyang sekali." Jawab Suga.

"Begitu. Ceritakan padaku kenapa kau tiba-tiba kembali ke Korea?!" pinta Yoongi dengan tidak sabar.

"Hahahaha. Aku sudah bosan di Jepang," jawab Suga.

Saat Suga berumur enam tahun, ia memang diangkat oleh adik ibu kandung mereka karena adik ibunya itu tidak bisa memiliki keturunan. Yoongi sangat sedih karena dipisahkan dengan Suga. Namun orang tua angkat Suga berjanji akan membawa Suga ke Korea mengunjungi mereka setahun sekali. Awalnya memang begitu tetapi semenjak memadatnya kesibukan orangtua angkat Suga dan ia pun dilarang pergi ke Korea sendiri jadinya mereka baru bisa berkunjung apabila menemukan waktu yang tepat. Terakhir mereka bertemu yaitu tiga tahun lalu. Dan sekarang, karena sang ibu angkat sudah melahirkan anak yang selama ini diidamkannya, tepatnya lima tahun yang lalu, maka Suga memutuskan untuk kembali tinggal bersama keluarga kandungnya sekarang.

"Jadi mulai sekarang kau akan tinggal disini?" tanya Yoongi setelah mendengar penjelasan Suga tadi.

Suga mengangguk.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Appa dan Eomma? Kau sudah memberitahu mereka? Apa perlu aku hubungi mereka sekarang?" tanya Yoongi bersemangat.

Suga yang melihat tingkah adik kembarnya ini mengacak-acak rambut _mint_ adiknya dengan gemas. Hal itu membuat Yoongi cemberut. Ia tidak suka rambutnya diacak-acak.

"Tidak perlu Yoongi. Sebenarnya aku sudah memberitahu mereka tentang rencanaku sebulan yang lalu." Tukas Suga.

"Jadi hanya aku yang tidak tahu menahu sama sekali?" tanya Yoongi. Ia sedikit tidak terima.

Suga tertawa gemas melihat adiknya. "Rencanaku memang ingin membuat kejutan untukmu. Jadi aku yang meminta Eomma dan Appa untuk merahasiakan kedatanganku darimu." Sahut Suga.

Yoongi terlihat masih tidak terima dengan keputusan Suga merahasiakan semua ini darinya.

"Sudahlah. Yang penting aku sudah disini kan. Kau tidak suka aku kembali?"

"Aku suka kok." Ujar Yoongi sedikit menggerutu. "ah, sepertinya Bibi Nam sudah selesai merapikan kamarmu. Barang-barangmu juga sudah dimasukan ke dalam. Mau istirahat sekarang?"

Suga berpikir sebentar lalu mengangguk. "Baiklah. Sebaiknya aku segera membersihkan diriku lalu beristirahat. Lagipula besok katanya ayah akan mengajakku pergi ke sekolah baruku untuk mengurus kepindahanku."

Yoongi kembali menggerutu kesal. "bahkan aku tidak tahu kalau Appa besok akan pulang. Menyebalkan." Dengusnya.

Suga kembali dibuat gemas oleh Yoongi. Membuatnya tak tahan ingin mencubit kedua pipi adiknya yang sama gembilnya dengan miliknya. Namun ia harus menahannya karena takut Yoongi akan semakin kesal.

"Sekarang lebih baik kau juga istirahat. Apakah obat dan vitaminmu sudah kau minum?"

"Baiklah. Aku akan meminumnya sebentar lagi."

Keduanya pun menaiki tangga menuju kamar mereka masing-masing dan beristirahat. Walaupun waktu masih menunjukkan pukul setengah sembilan malam namun Suga begitu lelah karena perjalanannya dari Jepang ke Korea. Sedangkan Yoongi karena pada dasarnya ia tidak ada kerjaan lagi maka ia memilih untuk tidur lebih cepat.

 **TBC**

Hai haiiii kembali lagi di Chapter 2. Terima kasih bagi kalian yang sudah Review di chapter sebelumnya. Terima kasih juga bagi yang memfavoritkan dan memfollow fanfic saya. Chapter 2 aku harap kalian suka. Dan tulis pendapat kalian di kolom review. Apa ada yang kurang atau bagaimana.

Aku sengaja menulis chapter 2 ini hanya fokus kepada hubungan Yoongi dan Suga. Jadi maaf ya kalau Jimin gak aku munculin. Jimin lagi istirahat dulu.

Dan seperti biasa Aku sangat menantikan review dari kalian semua. Tolong tunjukkan antusiasme kalian akan kelanjutan cerita ini Jika ada yang ingin ditanyakan silahkan. Terima kasih bagi kalian yang menyempatkan waktu untuk membaca

Dan ini balasan review untuk yang tidak menggunakan akun:

To mysuga, iya seperti yang dijelaskan sebelumnya yoongi punya kembaran yaitu suga. Terima kasih sudah review. Ini chapter 2 nya ya. Silahkan menikmati dan jangan lupa untuk review lagi


	3. Chapter 3

In The Mood For Love © Bangsterchan

Cast: BTS all members, Bang SiHyuk, OC.

Rated: T

Disclaimer: Semua Cast disini bukan milik saya namun mereka milik Keluarga mereka dan BigHit Entertainment (kecuali OC).

a/n: Fanfic ini murni hasil buatan saya. Apabila reader menemukan kesamaan cerita dengan karya orang lain itu bukan unsur kesengajaan. Terima Kasih.

.

.

.

Kediaman keluarga Min tampak sepi pagi ini. Namun jika kita menengok ke dalam, lebih tepatnya ke arah dapur, kita bisa melihat Nyonya Min tengah menyiapkan sarapan dibantu dengan Bibi Nam.

"Eomma," sebuah suara dibelakangnya membuat Nyonya Min menghentikan kegiatan menggoreng telurnya dan berbalik menatap kearah sumber suara serak khas bangun tidur yang sangat dikenalnya.

"Oh, Suga. Pagi." Sapa Nyonya Min pada putranya.

Suga tampak mengucek-ucek kedua matanya dan hal itu membuat Nyonya Min gemas. Apalagi dengan rambut _pink_ nya yang berantakan.

"Cuci mukamu Suga. Kau kelihatan sangat mengantuk. Jam berapa kau tidur?" Nyonya Min bertanya.

"Tidak terlalu malam kok," Suga menjawab sebelum berlalu kembali ke kamarnya.

Nyonya Min hanya menggelengkan kepalanya maklum. Kedua putranya ini walaupun tidur lebih awal pun mereka akan tampak selalu kelelahan dan mengantuk setelah bangun. Ngomong-ngomong sepertinya Yoongi-nya belum bangun.

.

.

.

Nyonya Min telah menyelesaikan pekerjaannya memasak sarapan. Bibi Nam pun menata masakan yang mereka buat di atas meja makan. Sedangkan Nyonya Min beranjak menuju kamar kedua putranya untuk mengajak mereka sarapan bersama.

Kamar pertama yang dituju oleh Nyonya Min adalah kamar Suga. Hal pertama yang dilihat oleh Nyonya Min ketika membuka pintu kamarnya adalah Suga yang tengah menyisir rambutnya. Tampaknya Suga baru selesai mandi.

"Kau sudah rapi sekali. Mau kemana?" Suga menatap balik Ibunya yang sekarang ini tengah duduk dipinggiran ranjangnya dari balik cermin.

"Ini hanya baju rumahan biasa, Eomma," Suga menjawab.

"Segeralah turun. Eomma sudah siapkan sarapan. Eomma akan membangunkan Yoongi dulu." Suga mengangguk dan mengikuti Ibunya keluar kamar dan turun duluan karena ibunya harus membangunkan adiknya.

Nyonya Min sudah berada di dalam kamar putranya yang lain dan melihat Yoongi masih meringkuk di dalam selimut tebalnya.

"Yoongi-ah, ayo bangun ini sudah pagi." Nyonya Min mengelus rambut _mint_ anaknya dengan lembut.

Tak berapa lama kemudian Yoongi merespon pelan dan membuka sedikit matanya.

"Eomma," panggilnya lirih khas orang bangun tidur.

Yoongi perlahan duduk di ranjangnya dibantu dengan sang Ibu. Nyonya Min merapikan rambut Yoongi yang berantakan. Namun hal itu justru membuat Yoongi semakin mengantuk dan ingin bergelung kembali ke dalam selimutnya.

"Suga sudah menunggu dibawah. Segeralah mencuci mukamu dan gosok gigi." Yoongi mengangguk dan segera beranjak menuju kamar mandi di dalam kamarnya.

.

.

.

Ketiga anggota keluarga Min saat ini tengah menikmati acara sarapan mereka. Nyonya Min sesekali memperhatikan kedua putra kembarnya.

"Suga-ah, Eomma akan mengantarmu ke sekolah barumu untuk mengurusi dokumen-dokumen kepindahanmu," Suga mendongak menatap ibunya. Keningnya berkerut bingung.

"Bukankah Appa yang akan mengantarku?" Suga menyampaikan kebingungannya. Yoongi pun baru menyadari bahwa ayah mereka belum pulang.

"Appa belum bisa pulang jadi ia meminta eomma untuk menggantikannya," jawab Nyonya Min. "kau mau ikut Yoongi?"

Yoongi menggeleng. "aku mau malas-malasan saja dirumah. Lagipula siang ini Park Seonsaengnim akan datang." Tolak Yoongi.

"Ah, benar. Kau harus belajar hari ini." Lanjut Nyonya Min.

Mereka bertiga menyelesaikan sarapan pagi itu. Lalu Nyonya Min dan Suga beranjak menuju kamar masing-masing untuk segera bersiap ke sekolah baru Suga. Sedangkan Yoongi melangkahkan kakinya ke dapur dan mengambil segelas air dan dengan segera meminum vitaminnya. Setelah itu Yoongi pun beranjak menuju kamarnya juga.

.

.

.

Suga dan Nyonya Min telah sampai di sebuah bangunan sekolah baru Suga yang cukup besar dan mewah. Seoul Internasional High School. Sekolah ini menjadi salah satu SMA yang paling banyak diminati oleh para remaja dan orang tua mereka. Hal ini dikarenakan status sekolah ini yang cukup bergengsi dan lulusan-lulusan terbaik mereka dapat dipastikan masuk ke dalam perguruan tinggi favorit di Korea Selatan. Bahkan pihak sekolah pun membentuk kelompok belajar khusus dengan konsultan terpercaya yang dapat mengantarkan siswanya untuk masuk ke dalam bagian dari jajaran kampus _Ivy_. Tentunya dengan biaya tambahan yang cukup mahal.

Kini mereka berdua telah berada di dalam kantor kepala sekolah. Nyonya Min dan Kepala Sekolah Seo tengah berbincang tentang kepindahan Suga.

"Suga telah melakukan tes seleksi masuk beberapa hari yang lalu dan hasilnya cukup memuaskan. Kami sangat senang dengan hadirnya Suga menjadi bagian dari sekolah ini." Terang Kepala Sekolah Seo. "jadi mulai besok Suga bisa mulai masuk sekolah. Besok temui saja Bang Seonsaengnim di ruang guru karena beliau adalah wali kelas Suga. Seragam bisa diambil di ruang Tata Usaha di sebelah ruangan guru dengan menunjukkan surat keterangan ini. Nantinya seragam akan diberikan bersamaan dengan jadwal pelajaran."

Nyonya Min tampak puas mendengarnya. "kalau begitu kami permisi."

Setelah berjabat tangan Suga dan Nyonya Min berpamitan dan keluar dari ruang kepala sekolah. Di tengah perjalanan menuju ruang Tata Usaha, dering ponsel membuat keduanya berhenti.

"Suga, pergilah ke ruang TU sendiri ya. Klien Eomma menelpon. Kau sudah tahu kan letak ruangannya?" Nyonya Min menyerahkan sebuah kertas kepada Suga dengan sebelah tangannya menggenggam _Handphone_ miliknya.

Suga hanya mengambil kertas itu dalam diam dan segera beranjak dari tempat mereka berdiri. "Eomma tunggu di mobil."

.

.

.

Di tangan kiri pemuda bersurai _pink_ itu sekarang ini telah ada dua buah kantong plastik dengan lambang milik sekolah berisi seragam sekolahnya yang baru. Ia berjalan sembari membaca jadwal pelajaran di tangan kanannya. Dan sepasang kaki di hadapannya membuat ia berhenti melangkah. Di angkatnya kepalanya dan mendapati seorang pemuda yang tidak lebih tinggi darinya itu tengah berdiri dengan kedua tangan dimasukkan ke dalam saku celananya.

"Yo! Kita bertemu lagi,"

Suga mengernyitkan dahinya bingung. Lelaki dihadapannya kini berbicara padanya seolah-olah mereka saling mengenal.

"Kau berbicara padaku?" Suga bertanya.

Mendengar balasan Suga membuat lelaki berambut oranye itu tertawa kecil. Membuat kerutan di dahi Suga semakin dalam.

"Ah, betapa menyedihkannya aku. Padahal kita baru saja bertemu kemarin tapi sekarang kau melupakanku," raut wajahnya dibuat semenyedihkan mungkin. "ah, bagaimana dengan buku kemarin? Kau sudah selesai membacanya? Apakah isinya menarik?"

Suga semakin tidak mengerti dengan perkataan pemuda itu. Hey, Suga baru datang dari Jepang kemarin dan setahunya orang yang ia temui saat pertama kali ia menginjakkan kaki di Korea adalah seorang supir taksi. Dan seingatnya supir taksi yang kemarin dinaikinya tidak berambut oranye. Dan lagi, buku apa yang dimaksud pemuda dihadapannya?

"Maaf ya, tapi aku benar-benar sama sekali tidak mengerti yang sedang kau bicarakan. Aku rasa kau salah orang. Jadi aku permisi." Suga pergi meninggalkan pemuda bersurai oranye yang tengah terbengong-bengong melihatnya.

Pemuda ber _name tag_ Park Jimin itu hanya bisa mengernyit heran. Ia pun melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju ke kelas sembari bergumam pelan.

"Apa saat kutinggalkan kemarin ia tertimpa buku ensiklopedia ya sampai-sampai dia lupa padaku? Dan seingatku kemarin rambutnya bukan _pink_ deh. Ah sudahlah. Membuatku pusing saja."

.

.

.

Suga melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam rumah dengan menggerutu kesal. Ibunya turun di butik tadi sehingga ia pulang sendiri dengan Pak Shin, supir ibunya. Dengan langkah menghentak ia menaiki tangga dan segera membuka pintu kamar saudara kembarnya.

Dilemparnya kantong plastik berisi seragamnya ke atas ranjang adiknya lalu menghempaskan tubuhnya sendiri ke atas sana. Dilihatnya sang adik tengah tertidur dengan buku berada dalam pelukannya.

"Yoongi-ah," Suga menggoyang-goyangkan lengan adiknya.

Yoongi tampak terganggu dan dengan segera membuka perlahan kedua matanya. "ada apa? Kenapa kau membangunkanku?"

"Bangunlah aku ingin cerita."

Dengan malas Yoongi beranjak bangun dan segera mendudukkan dirinya. Ditatapnya pemuda yang memiliki wajah serupa dengannya itu.

"Hm, sekarang ceritalah. Aku mendengarmu," ucap Yoongi malas.

"Tadi saat aku selesai mengambil seragamku, ada seorang pemuda aneh berbicara padaku. Ia mengatakan hal-hal yang tidak kupahami."

Yoongi mendengarkan dengan seksama walaupun awalnya ia merasa sangat terganggu karena tidur cantiknya terusik oleh kehadiran Suga.

"Memang dia mengatakan apa saja?" tanya Yoongi

"Dia bilang bahwa aku melupakannya padahal baru kemarin kami bertemu. Dan dia mengatakan masalah buku atau apalah itu. Membuatku kesal saja." Suga meremas jemarinya saking kesalnya.

Yoongi terdiam. Buku? Jangan-jangan...

"Bagaimana ciri-ciri pemuda itu?" Yoongi kembali bertanya dengan raut penasaran.

Suga terlihat mengingat-ingat postur dan fisik sang pemuda. "dia tidak begitu tinggi. Kulitnya agak tan dan rambutnya berwarna oranye."

Kedua mata Yoongi terbelalak. Tidak salah lagi. Pemuda yang tidak sengaja menemui Suga adalah pemuda yang sama dengan yang ia temui di toko buku kemarin. Dan pemuda itu salah mengenali Suga sebagai dirinya.

 **TBC**

Bangchan kembali lagi Apa kabar kalian semua? Maaf ya kalo udah nunggu lama. Soalnya liburanku udah selesai dan di minggu pertama dosen-dosenku banyak yang kasih tugas.

Terima kasih buat kalian yang sudah review, follow, dan memfavoritkan FF aku ini. Aku senang sekali. Nah buat Chapter 3 ini aku juga menantikan review dari kalian. Sangat sangat menantikannya.

Klub Ivy yang saya buat terinspirasi dari karakter Kwon Soo Ah di Sassy Go Go

 **Nah ini balasan review untuk kalian yang tidak login pakai akun ffn**

 **Yuu:** Iya maaf ya updatenya lama. Iya seperti yang sudah Yuu baca mereka kembar hehehe. Jangan panggil author ya panggil Bangchan aja ditunggu reviewnya di chapter ini.

 **INDRIARMY:** Yoongi gak sakit parah kok. Fisiknya hanya kurang kuat aja. Jadi dia perlu minum obat dan vitamin agar dia tetap sehat. Terima kasih ya sudah review. Ditunggu reviewnya di chapter ini

 **Temen Hoseok:** Suga dan Jimin itu satu sekolah tapi mereka tidak akrab. Wah penasaran ya? Tapi sayang untuk beberapa chapter ke depan Jimin belum bisa bertemu dengan si kembar Min terima kasih sudah review. Dinantikan reviewnya di chapter ini.

 **Last,** Saya menantikan review dari kalian ya teman-teman biar aku bisa termotivasi untuk menulis lagi. Dan maaf kalau aku telat updatenya karena jadwal kuliah, praktikum, dan kegiatan HMJ aku yang padat dan sering berbenturan.

Kita bertemu lagi di Chapter 4. Selamat membaca


	4. Chapter 4

In The Mood For Love © Bangsterchan

Cast: BTS all members

Rated: T

Disclaimer: Semua Cast disini bukan milik saya namun mereka milik Keluarga mereka dan BigHit Entertainment (kecuali OC).

a/n: Fanfic ini murni hasil buatan saya. Apabila reader menemukan kesamaan cerita dengan karya orang lain itu bukan unsur kesengajaan. Terima Kasih.

.

.

.

Kedua mata Yoongi terbelalak. Tidak salah lagi. Pemuda yang tidak sengaja menemui Suga adalah pemuda yang sama dengan yang ia temui di toko buku kemarin. Dan pemuda itu salah mengenali Suga sebagai dirinya.

"Yoongi-ah,"

"..."

"Yoongi-ah,"

"..."

"YA MIN YOONGI!"

Yoongi tersentak. Matanya tidak fokus dan raut wajahnya terlihat berpikir.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Suga menatapnya khawatir.

"A-ah, t-tidak apa-apa," kata Yoongi akhirnya. Ia kemudian mengalihkan perhatiannya dan mulai membuka-buka kantong berisi seragam Suga.

"Aku selalu suka jika melihat satu set seragam sekolah." Celetuk Yoongi. "tapi baru sekarang aku bisa menyentuh mereka."

Suga menatap adiknya. Terlihat jelas binar bahagia di kedua mata Yoongi hanya karena ia menyentuh seragam miliknya. Bagi Suga, mungkin semua seragam sekolah akan terasa sama. Namun Yoongi berbeda. Ia tidak pernah masuk sekolah umum. Ia selalu iri jika melihat para remaja berangkat bersama-sama menuju sekolah mereka.

Terkadang Suga merasa sangat kasihan dan sedih. Jika Suga berkunjung ke Korea maka Yoongi dengan semangat akan menariknya ke kamar dan memintanya untuk menceritakan tentang kehidupan sekolah Suga. Tiap kali melihat keantusiasan Yoongi dengan sekolah membuat Suga ingin meminta kepada orang tuanya untuk memasukkan Yoongi ke dalam sekolah umum. Tapi ia tidak bisa. Tidak dengan kondisi Yoongi sekarang ini.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya Suga sudah berada di depan pintu masuk sekolahnya. Waktu menunjukan pukul 07.35 waktu setempat. Dua puluh lima menit lagi bel masuk dan dia harus segera bertemu dengan wali kelasnya. Ia pun dengan segera melangkahkan kaki menuju ruang guru.

Sesampainya ia di ruang guru ia langsung membuka pintu dan memandang ke sekeliling. Hanya ada empat orang yang diyakininya sebagai guru-guru yang mengajar tengah sibuk di meja mereka masing-masing.

"Permisi. Saya mencari Bang Sihyuk Seonsaengnim."

Salah satu guru wanita yang ada disana menengadahkan kepalanya padaku. "ah, sepertinya Bang Seonsaengnim telat seperti biasanya. Kau anak baru itu?"

"Iya." Suga membungkuk sopan.

"Ah, kalau begitu kau tunggu saja Bang Seonsaengnim di sofa itu. Beliau memang sering terlambat." Tukas guru wanita itu.

"Ne."

.

Sudah tiga puluh menit Suga menunggu kehadiran guru yang akan menjadi wali kelasnya itu. Dia sudah sangat terlambat mengikuti kelas paginya di hari pertama ia sekolah. Di ruang guru itu hanya ada dirinya dan seorang guru kedisiplinan yang tengah menyalin catatan pelanggaran yang para siswa-siswi perbuat pagi ini. Pelanggaran yang dimaksud adalah memakai seragam tidak rapi, rok terlalu pendek diatas lutut, tidak memakai dasi, membawa rokok dan tentunya terlambat datang ke sekolah. Sekolah tidak melarang siswa-siswinya untuk mengecat rambut ataupun memakai sepatu warna-warni.

Lamunan Suga terpecah saat didengarnya langkah kaki seseorang yang tengah berlari. Tak lama kemudian pintu ruang guru terbuka dan menampilkan sosok seorang pria tambun terengah-engah karena kelelahan.

"Anda terlambat lagi Bang Seonsaengnim," tukas sang guru kedisiplinan tanpa memandang ke arah pria yang masih berusaha menstabilkan nafasnya di ambang pintu. "kalau begini terus Kepala Sekolah bisa saja mengganti anda."

Suga melihat pria yang ternyata orang yang ditunggunya itu menundukkan kepala tanpa mengatakan apapun. Entah karena terlalu lelah atau tak tahu harus berkata apa. Pria bernama lengkap Bang Si Hyuk itu hanya diam dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju meja kerjanya. Mengambil beberapa buku dan daftar siswa-siwa kelasnya.

"Ah, kau murid baru itu?" tanya Bang Seonsaengnim.

Suga mengangguk lalu berdiri dan membungkukkan badan. "saya diminta untuk menunggu anda."

"kalau begitu mari ikuti aku. Maaf karenaku kau harus terlambat masuk ke kelas."

.

Kelas yang awalnya ricuh kembali tenang saat Bang Seonsaengnim memasuki ruang kelas. Bang Seonsaengnim memulai wejangan paginya sebelum memanggil Suga untuk memasuki ruangan. Para siswa-siswi terlihat antusias melihat Suga. Mungkin mereka terperangah melihat dirinya yang begitu putih. Dan dapat Suga lihat bahwa para siswi memperhatikannya dengan tatapan tidak begitu bersahabat. Suga mengerti apa yang membuat mereka seperti itu. Tentu saja, wanita mana yang tidak iri melihat kulit putih mulus dan kaki ramping yang dimiliki Suga?

"Namaku Min Suga. Aku pindahan dari Jepang." Suga memulai perkenalan.

Seluruh penghuni kelas itu hening mendengar perkenalan Suga yang dinilai terlalu singkat dan datar. Bang Seonsaengnim berdeham memecah keheningan. " baiklah Suga, kau bisa menempati kursi yang kosong. Dan sebaiknya kita segera memulai pelajaran hari ini."

.

.

.

"Yoongi-ah,"

"..."

"Min Yoongi,"

"..."

"YA!"

Yoongi tersentak dan menghentikan kegiatan mencoret-coret buku tulisnya. Dilihatnya Kim Seonsaengnim, guru privatenya, menatapnya tajam.

"Kau tidak mendengarku," Kim Seonsaengnim mendengus kesal.

Yoongi menundukkan kepalanya. Menyesal telah mengabaikan dan tak memperhatikan penjelasan gurunya.

"Maafkan saya," sesal Yoongi.

Kim Seonsaengnim menghela nafas. "apa yang membuatmu tidak fokus?"

Yoongi terdiam sejenak sebelum menggeleng perlahan. Membuat Kim Seonsaengnim lagi-lagi mendengus.

"Aku tidak mau membuang waktuku. Sudah tiga kali dalam satu hari ini kau melamun di tengah pelajaran. Kurasa hari ini cukup sampai disini," Kim Seonsaengnim membereskan peralatannya dan beranjak pergi. "aku akan kembali lagi besok. Soal yang kuberikan lanjutkan sebagai pekerjaan rumah. Aku ingin besok tidak ada satupun soal yang salah."

Yoongi seolah tak mendengar. Ia sadar bahwa seharian ini ia telah membuat gurunya kesal. Sebenarnya alasan ia terlalu banyak melamun dan termenung tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah kakak kembarnya sendiri. Ia iri pada Suga yang bisa pergi ke sekolah dan mengenakan seragam yang sudah lama ia idamkan. Entah kenapa melihat Suga berangkat sekolah tadi membuatnya sedih. Ia ingin seperti Suga. Ah, lebih tepatnya ia ingin pergi sekolah bersama dengan Suga.

Merasa lelah dengan pikirannya, Yoongi akhirnya mulai membereskan buku-buku dan peralatan tulisnya. Iapun beranjak pergi menuju kamarnya. Mungkin tidur bisa membuat perasaannya membaik.

.

Yoongi terbangun kala dirasakannya guncangan dari ranjangnya. Dilihatnya sang ayah menatapnya dengan penuh kehangatan.

"Appa,"

Tuan Min mengulurkan tangannya mengusap rambut mint milik anaknya. "kau suka sekali tidur."

Yoongi menguap dan sesekali mengucek-ucek kedua matanya. Berusaha menghilangkan kantuk yang masih menderanya.

"Appa kapan sampai?" Tuan Min membantu anaknya untuk duduk dan merapikan bantal agar anaknya dapat bersandar. Diusapnya lembut rambut anak bungsunya.

"Sekitar satu jam yang lalu," jawab sang Ayah.

Yoongi melirik kearah jam weker berbentuk Kumamonnya. Jam tiga sore. Berarti sudah enam jam dia tertidur. Dan memang pada dasarnya Yoongi sangat suka tidur bahkan sampai saat inipun ia masih merasa sangat mengantuk.

"Hey, kau masih saja mengantuk?" canda Tuan Min.

Yoongi hanya mengangguk sambil sesekali menguap. Beberapa kali matanya terpejam saking mengantuknya. Melihatnya membuat Tuan Min geleng-geleng kepala.

"Sebaiknya sekarang kamu mandi biar segar." Titah sang Ayah. Membuat Yoongi lagi-lagi hanya merespon dengan anggukan dan beranjak malas-malasan menuju kamar mandi pribadinya.

.

.

.

Malam hari di kediaman Min. Di ruang makan terlihat hanya tiga orang anggota keluarga yang mengisi meja makan. Nampaknya salah satu penghuninya yaitu Min Suga sedang tidak ada di tempat.

"Suga kemana? Apa dia belum pulang dari sekolah?" tanya Yoongi.

"Suga pergi kerumah temannya untuk mengerjakan tugas kelompok," jawab Nyonya Min. "dia akan kembali sebelum jam delapan nanti katanya."

"Baru masuk dia sudah dapat tugas kelompok?" tanya Yoongi lagi.

"Suga kan masuk pada pertengahan semester. Jadi wajar kan kalau dia sudah dapat tugas kelompok." Kali ini sang Ayah yang menjawab.

Tidak ada lagi percakapan yang berlangsung. Ketiganya menikmati makan malam dalam diam.

.

Ruang keluarga menjadi tujuan Yoongi setelah ia menyelesaikan tugas yang diberikan oleh sang guru private. Sekarang adalah jam tayang drama favoritnya. Dibawanya cemilan yang ia ambil dari dapur dan membawanya ke pangkuan. Terlalu asyik menonton membuatnya tidak sadar bahwa Suga sudah pulang dan memperhatikannya sedari tadi.

"Memangnya kau ini gadis ya? Menonton drama picisan seperti itu?" sindir Suga.

"Oh, kau sudah pulang. Duduklah disini." Sahut Yoongi tanpa menghiraukan kalinat sindiran yang dilemparkan Suga padanya. Ditepuknya ruang kosong disebelahnya.

"Aku mau mandi dulu." Suga berlalu menuju kamar pribadinya.

"Jangan lama-lama nanti dramanya habis." Yoongi mengunyah cemilannya tanpa memandang ke arah Suga.

"AKU TIDAK SUKA DRAMA SEPERTIMU!" Suga berteriak kesal.

Reaksi Yoongi? Ia hanya menikmati dramanya tanpa menghiraukan teriakan kakak kembarnya. Sesekali tanganya merogoh toples cemilannya.

.

Dan pada akhirnya Suga menemani Yoongi menonton drama setelah ia selesai mandi. Sesekali ia mencomot cemilan kedua-Yoongi sudah menghabiskan toples pertamanya-yang diambil oleh adiknya. Matanya menatap malas pada salah satu adegan drama yang terlalu berlebihan menurutnya. Ia sendiri bingung. Adiknya yang mengaku SWAG ini tergila-gila dengan drama?

"Sekolah barumu menyenangkan?" tanya Yoongi tanpa sekalipun mengalihkan perhatian dari drama yang ia tonton. Tangannya tak berhenti untuk menyuap keripik ke dalam mulutnya.

"Yah, tidak ada yang menarik bagiku. Sekolah lama dan sekolah baru rasanya sama saja. Hanya mungkin di sekolah yang baru makanan kantinnya lebih bervariasi." Tukas Suga.

"Oh, begitu."

Kemudian hening. Hanya terdengar suara televisi yang sedang menampilkan iklan sampo. Suara berisik yang berasal dari kunyahan keripik pun tidak lagi terdengar. Keduanya sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing.

Keheningan ini begitu menyesakkan untuk Suga. Ia tidak suka adiknya yang biasa cerewet ini mendiamkannya. Keterdiaman Yoongi membuat Suga yakin ada banyak hal yang dipendam olehnya.

"Aku ke kamar dulu," Yoongi berdiri dan meletakkan toples keripiknya diatas meja.

"kau sudah meminum obatmu?"

"Hm."

Kemudian ia benar-benar meninggalkan Suga sendirian. Malam itu untuk pertama kalinya Yoongi tidak mengobrol panjang lebar dengan Suga. Dan untuk pertama kalinya Yoongi tidak lagi antusias untuk memaksa Suga bercerita tentang kesehariannya di sekolah.

 **TBC**

Halooooo bertemu lagi dengan Bangchan Apa aku terlalu lama updatenya? Maaf ya lagi sibuk jadi belum sempat update untuk beberapa terakhir ini hehehe. Yang nungguin Jimin sama Yoongi ketemu... hmm sabar dulu ya guys. Mereka belum saatnya bertemu. Biar Suga yang mewakili 'pertemuan' Jimin dan Yoongi.

Bangchan mau tanya nih. Kalian lebih suka Jimin sama Yoongi atau Jimin sama Suga? Tulis alasannya ya.

Nah karena aku udah update chapter 4 aku juga menantikan dengan sangat review dari kalian nih. Biar aku bikinnya semangat. Review pembaca adalah semangat bagi author. Begitu juga Bangchan Ditunggu Reviewnya ya guys.

 **TO:**

 **INDRIARMY:** Terima kasih sudah review dan terima kasih juga sudah antusias dengan FF ini hahahaha. Yoongi homeschooling karena ibunya protektif banget sama dia. Padahal Yoongi pengen banget bisa sekolah kayak Suga. Untuk masalah Uke/Seme jujur aku belum bisa menentukan Suga termasuk kategori apa hehehe. Mungkin kita harus menunggu sampai fanfic ini habis :D Ditunggu reviewnya lagi ya

 **Wellery14:** Terima kasih sudah review ditunggu reviewnya lagi ya

 **Yoonminlovers:** terima kasih sudah review ya ditunggu aja, seiring berjalannya cerita pasti terlihat kok jodohnya jimin ditunggu reviewnya lagi ya

 **TERIMA KASIH BUAT KALIAN SEMUA YANG MASIH ANTUSIAS DAN MASIH MENANTIKAN KELANJUTAN FANFIC INI** **(sengaja di capslock plus bold biar kelihatan hahahahaha)**


	5. Chapter 5

In The Mood For Love © Bangsterchan

Cast: BTS all members

Rated: T

Disclaimer: Semua Cast disini bukan milik saya namun mereka milik Keluarga mereka dan BigHit Entertainment (kecuali OC).

a/n: Fanfic ini murni hasil buatan saya. Apabila reader menemukan kesamaan cerita dengan karya orang lain itu bukan unsur kesengajaan. Terima Kasih.

.

.

.

Tak biasanya pagi itu ruang makan keluarga Min tampak sunyi. Di meja makan hanya Suga yang tengah mengolesi selai di roti tawarnya dengan malas. Ia merasa sangat tidak bersemangat hari ini. Kedua orang tuanya pagi-pagi sekali sudah berangkat ke tempat kerjanya masing-masing. Sedangkan Yoongi tentu saja belum bangun.

Suga memakan rotinya perlahan. Rasanya untuk mengunyah pun ia tak bertenaga. Namun dia merasa sangat lapar. Sayup-sayup terdengar suara langkah kaki mendekat ke arah dapur yang menjadi satu dengan ruang makan. Yoongi dengan mata setengah mengantuknya berjalan sempoyongan membuka kulkas dan mengambil sekarton susu coklat kesukaannya. Diambilnya gelas tinggi di rak lalu dituangkannya susu tersebut.

"Pagi," Suga menyapa. "tidurmu nyenyak?"

"Hm, pagi." Balas Yoongi. "lumayan."

Hening kembali. Kecanggungan melingkupi keduanya. Atau hanya Suga sendiri yang merasa begitu? Yang pasti keheningan ini membuatnya tidak nyaman.

"Yoongi-ah," Suga memutuskan untuk buka suara.

Dengan wajah mengantuknya, Yoongi menatap sang kakak.

"Apa?"

"Kau marah padaku?"

Kening Yoongi berkerut. "Tidak." Tegasnya.

"Kesal?"

Kerutan di keningnya bertambah. Sekarang ditambah bibir peachnya yang mengerucut.

"Tidak juga."

Kini gantian Suga yang mengernyit bingung. "Lalu kemarin kau kenapa?"

"Memangnya aku kenapa?" Yoongi balik bertanya.

Raut malas dengan mata mengantuk yang ditampilkan Yoongi membuat Suga berpikir bahwa adiknya ini tidak benar-benar mendengarkan dan mengerti apa maksudnya. Mungkin sebaiknya Suga tidak menyinggung masalah tadi malam.

.

.

.

Suga tengah melamun di kelasnya. Saat ini kondisi ruang kelas tidak begitu ramai karena memasuki jam istirahat. Kebanyakan siswa-siswi pergi ke kantin untuk makan siang ataupun sekedar nongkrong bersama teman-teman mereka yang berbeda kelas. Namun tak sedikit pula yang memilih tinggal di dalam kelas untuk belajar (mereka bukan kutu buku hanya saja terlalu maniak belajar), makan bekal yang dibawa dari rumah, bergosip, atau melamun tidak ada kerjaan seperti yang dilakukan oleh Suga sekarang.

"Suga-ssi."

Suara lembut khas perempuan menyapa indera pendengarannya. Di sebelah bangkunya berdiri seorang gadis. Gadis itu memiliki kulit putih, walau masih kalah putih dengan Suga. Rambutnya berwarna karamel bergelombang sepinggang.

"Kau siapa?" tanya Suga.

"Aku Cha Juran. Panggil saja aku Juran."

"Oh." Respon Suga tak tertarik.

Gadis bernama Cha Juran tersebut tiba-tiba saja menduduki bangku di depannya. Suga tidak terlalu akrab dengan teman-teman sekelasnya. Dan Cha Juran ini membuatnya bertanya-tanya. Ada urusan apa gadis dari keluarga Cha ini dengannya?

"Kudengar kau masuk ke sekolah ini dengan nilai tes yang sempurna." Juran membuka obrolan.

"Benarkah?"

Gadis di hadapannya mendengus dan tersenyum meremehkan.

"Aku tidak mau berbasa-basi. Aku bermaksud menngajakmu untuk bergabung dengan Grup Ivy," tukas Juran. "kau tentunya tahu kan apa itu Grup Ivy."

"Tentu saja aku tahu. Grup dimana anak-anak yang bermimpi untuk menjadi bagian dari kampus Ivy berkumpul." Suga menjelaskan.

"Baguslah. Jadi? Kau tertarik?" tanya Juran. "Dengan potensi akademikmu itu sangat disayangkan jika kau tidak masuk Harvard atau jajaran kampus Ivy lainnya."

Suga hanya menyimak apa yang dikatakan oleh gadis itu.

"Dengan masuk grup kau akan dibimbing langsung oleh konsultan yang di sewa langsung dari Ivy League. Dan dengan begitu kampus Ivy sudah didepan mata."

"Maaf. Tapi aku tidak tertarik untuk pergi ke Harvard atau kemanapun itu." Jawab Suga. "dan aku tidak mau menghabiskan masa remajaku hanya untuk belajar belajar dan belajar saja."

Suga pun beranjak meninggalkan gadis yang masih terpaku itu.

 **Flashback**

Di sebuah ruangan temaram, dua orang perempuan dengan perbedaan usia yang cukup mencolok tengah duduk memperhatikan layar LCD yang menampilkan data seorang siswa.

"Dia masuk dengan nilai tes yang tinggi. Dan dari data yang kudapatkan dari sekolah lamanya di Jepang ia menduduki peringkat satu di kelas dan di angkatannya. Sekolahnya yang dulu pun mempunyai reputasi yang luar biasa dan juga banyak prestasi di bidang kesenian maupun olahraga yang ia capai." Terang seorang perempuan paruh baya. Ia adalah salah satu konsultan grup Ivy yang di sewa oleh sekolah dan dipilih langsung oleh Ibu Juran untuk membantu anaknya.

Ya. Perempuan yang lebih muda itu adalah Cha Juran. Matanya memandang tidak bersahabat ke arah LCD.

"Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan kepadanya?" tanya Juran.

Hwang Minyoung, nama konsultan itu, tersenyum. "Dekati dia. Ajak dia bergabung ke dalam grup Ivy."

"Kenapa aku harus mengajak pesaingku untuk masuk ke grup Ivy?" Juran bertanya heran.

Konsultan Hwang masih mempertahankan senyum penuh artinya.

"Kau bisa mempelajari lawanmu sendiri. Apa 'kelemahannya' dan potensi apa yang bisa kau ambil untuk mengalahkannya. Lalu setelah kau kuasai semuanya, perlahan hancurkan dia. Dengan itu kau bisa menjadi nomor satu di sekolah.

"Dengan kehadirannya ini maka kau bisa saja tersingkir dari kualifikasi sekolah untuk diajukan ke kampus Ivy. Ingat, keberadaanmu di Grup Ivy tidak serta merta mewujudkan mimpimu menjadi bagian dari Harvard. Sekolah akan memilih satu dari beberapa siswa cerdas untuk dipromosikan di kampus Ivy. Dan sisanya berjuang dengan kakinya sendiri.

"Kau tahu sendirikan bahwa siswa yang diajukan oleh sekolah memiliki potensi yang lebih besar untuk masuk kampus Ivy dengan mudah. Min Suga bisa saja menggantikan posisimu untuk dipromosikan ke kampus Ivy."

 **End of Flasback**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Suga melangkahkan kakinya dengan santai. Ia baru saja kembali dari kamar mandi dan mampir ke kantin sebentar untuk membeli susu coklat dan dengan sekejap saja ia habiskan. Kedua tangannya ia masukkan ke dalam saku jas sekolahnya.

Suga berjalan tanpa memandang sekitarnya. Hal ini membuatnya tanpa sengaja bertabrakan dengan seorang lelaki berambut pirang dengan postur tubuh yang lebih tinggi darinya.

"AW!"

Keduanya jatuh terduduk. Di sekitar mereka buku-buku catatan berserakan. Dengan background siswa-siswi yang memperhatikan mereka.

"Maafkan aku. Kau baik-baik saja?" lelaki bersurai pirang itu memunguti buku-buku yang berserakan itu.

"Tidak. Tidak apa-apa. Aku juga minta maaf karena jalan sambil melamun." Tukas Suga. Ia pun membantu lelaki tersebut memunguti buku-buku catatan bahasa korea yang berserakan itu.

Suga menyerahkan buku yang telah ia ambil kepada lelaki pirang itu. Suga memperhatikan wajah yang sedikit familiar oleh indera penglihatannya itu.

 _Dimana aku pernah melihatnya?_ Batin Suga.

"Terima kasih. Seharusnya kau tidak perlu susah-susah membantuku."

"Bagaimana mungkin aku membiarkan orang yang ada didekatku mengalami kesulitan?!" tukas Suga. "kalau begitu aku duluan ke kelas,"

Lelaki bernama lengkap Kim Namjoon itu memperhatikan teman sekelasnya itu. Ah rupanya ia adalah teman sekelas Suga. Pantas saja Suga terlihat familiar. Namun sepertinya Suga masih belum sadar.

Saat hendak beranjak Namjoon melihat sebuah MP3 Player berwarna silver tergeletak tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Dan ia yakin itu milik Suga yang tidak sengaja terjatuh saat mereka bertabrakan tadi.

"Akan kukembalikan nanti." Diletakkannya tumpukan buku itu dilantai dan mengambil MP3 Player itu lalu menyimpannya di saku jasnya. Setelah itu ia melanjutkan perjalanan menuju ruang guru untuk meletakkan buku-buku catatan tersebut di meja Ahn Seonsaengnim. Dan setelah menyelesaikan urusannya iapun beranjak menuju kelasnya karena bel istirahat berakhir telah berbunyi.

.

.

.

Dua orang remaja laki-laki berjalan beriringan. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 3 Sore. Hari ini hari sabtu yang artinya setiap pukul tiga sore mereka harus bersiap untuk menuju gedung yang terletak di belakang gedung sekolah mereka. Kedua remaja itu adalah Kim Namjoon dan Kim Seokjin. Kedekatan mereka sering disalahartikan oleh teman-teman mereka. Namun walaupun mereka menyangkal tidak ada yang tahu isi hati mereka yang sebenarnya.

"Oh, sepertinya aku lupa mengembalikan ini padanya." Namjoon megeluarkan benda dari dalam saku celananya. Sebuah MP3 Player milik Suga.

"Milik siapa itu?" tanya Seokjin.

"Milik teman sekelasku. Kami tidak sengaja bertabrakan tadi. Dan kurasa ini miliknya," terang Namjoon. "dan aku lupa mengembalikannya."

Seokjin mengangguk. "Siapa tahu nanti kalian bertemu di sana."

"Ya, Hyung benar. Ayo!" Keduanya melanjutkan perjalanan.

Sebenarnya Namjoon dan Seokjin tidak berada dalam klub yang sama. Namjoon berada dalam klub musik sedangkan Seokjin mengikuti klub bahasa. Namun keduanya sering terlihat berangkat dan pulang bersama. Menuju gedung tempat pelaksanaan kegiatan klub pun bersama-sama. Mungkin hal itulah yang membuat teman-teman mereka salah mengartikan tentang hubungan mereka. Dan sesampainya mereka disana mereka pun berpisah karena letak ruangan klub yang berbeda. Ruang klub musik ada di lantai 2 sedangkan klub bahasa berada di lantai 1.

.

.

.

Namjoon sampai terlebih dahulu dibandingkan teman-temannya yang lain. Ruangan besar yang terisi begitu banyak instrumen musik ini terlihat begitu sepi. Hanya ada Namjoon seorang. Iseng, Namjoon mengeluarkan MP3 Player dan memasangkan earphone miliknya disana. Lalu ia menekan tombol Play.

Didengarkannya musik yang mengalun dari sana. Matanya terpejam menikmati. Tak dihiraukannya dua orang remaja laki-laki yang menghampirinya. Tak lama dipandangnya kedua remaja itu dengan tatapan yangg sulit diartikan.

"Hyung. Kau kenapa?" tanya remaja dengan name tag Kim Taehyung pada Namjoon.

Remaja satunya hanya menatap mereka bingung.

"Teman-teman. Akhirnya aku temukan anggota ketujuh kita."

 **TBC**

Hai haiii Bangchan kembali dari semedinya Bangchan XD Kalian pasti udah lama nunggunya ya sampe bosen hahahahhaha (maaf Bangchan over pede).

Maaf ya gengs, Bangchan bener-bener baru bisa update sekarang DX Bangchan juga sedih bikin kalian nunggu huhuhu.

Nah, di chapter ini kalian ada yang ngerasa familiar gak sama salah satu scene diatas? Hahhahah. Dan akhirnya member bangtan yang lain sudah keluar nih yeay.

Disini hayo siapa yang udah menggalau gara-gara MV Epilogue mereka? Bangchan nontonnya entah kenapa jadi nangis padahal gak ngerti artinya apa huhuhu. Tapi tiba2 aja nangis huhuhu.

Oke deh, Bangchan masih tunggu review kalian ya. Di mohon dengan sangat. Terima kasih buat kalian yang sudah baca dan review di chapter sebelumnya. Buat yang fav dan follow juga terima kasih.

 **Ini buat kalian yg review tanpa log in:**

 **Vkris:** Makasiy sudah review. Bangchan tetep seneng kok meskipun baru review. Iya sabar ya Jimin pasti ketemuan kok sama Yoongi. Ini sudah update ditunggu reviewnya ya hehehe.

 **Chiminsaeng:** Terima kasih sudah review terima kasih juga sudah memberi saran hahahaha. Dinantikan ya sampai akhir hehehe

 **Yoonmin baby:** kurang panjang kah? Aduh emang porsinya sengaja dibikin begitu kok hhehe. Nanti kalo kepanjangan kalian boring lagi. Ditunggu ya sampai akhir. Terima kasih sudah review hhehe.

 **Sgswag:** Terima kasih sudah review. Ditunggu ya sampai akhir hehe.

 **Jenne:** terima kasih sudah review. Iya ini sudah lanjut. Hehehe.

 **GitARMY:** Yoongi gak sakit kok. Dia cuma lemah aja jadi dia perlu minum vitamin dan beberapa obat. Dia juga gak boleh kecapekan huhuhu.

 **Guest:** terima kasih sudah review ditunggu kelanjutannya ya

 **Yoonminlovers:** terima kasih sudah review ditunggu kelanjutannya ya

 **INDRIARMY:** terima kasih sudah antusias dan masih menunggu ff ini. Terima kasih juga sudah kasih saran. Ditunggu ya sampai akhir heheheh

Terima kasih buat kalian yang masih setia dan antusias dengan fanfic ini hahaha. Bangchan terharu sekali melihat antusiasme kalian. Terima kasih juga atas saran kalian ya :) Aku selalu membalas tiap review dari kalian kok. Kalau kalian punya akun ffn aku pasti balasnya langsung via PM.

Pokoknya bangchan tungguin deh review dari kalian muach :*


	6. Chapter 6

In The Mood For Love © Bangsterchan

Cast: BTS all members

Rated: T

Disclaimer: Semua Cast disini bukan milik saya namun mereka milik Keluarga mereka dan BigHit Entertainment (kecuali OC).

a/n: Fanfic ini murni hasil buatan saya. Apabila reader menemukan kesamaan cerita dengan karya orang lain itu bukan unsur kesengajaan. Terima Kasih.

.

.

.

Di ruangan penuh kaca telah berkumpul enam remaja lelaki. Mereka terlihat duduk melingkar dengan pemuda berambut pirang sebagai pusatnya. Atmosfir dalam ruangan yang ternyata salah satu ruangan dalam studio dance itu begitu menegangkan.

"Namjoon-ah, kenapa kau menyuruh kami berkumpul di studio Hoseok?" Seokjin memecah keheningan. Yang lain hanya menunggu tanggapan dari Namjoon.

"Aku menemukan anggota ketujuh." Jelas Namjoon.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Jimin.

Namjoon mengangguk pelan.

Well, sebelum kalian bingung, maka akan saya jelaskan. Namjoon dan kelima temannya yang lain yaitu Kim Seokjin, Jung Hoseok, Park Jimin, Kim Taehyung, dan Jeon Jungkook, membentuk sebuah tim dance yang akan mengikuti kompetisi dance nasional. Hoseok dan Jimin yang menemukan brosurnya.

Keenamnya sudah sangat akrab karena sering bermain bersama. Awalnya mereka hanya berlima, namun semenjak setengah tahun yang lalu Jungkook bergabung. Keenamnya pun memiliki keterkaitan satu sama lain. Namjoon dan Hoseok adalah teman sejak kecil mereka masuk Seoul Internasional High School bersama-sama. Walaupun mereka tidak pernah satu kelas mereka tetap sering pulang-pergi bersama-sama dengan Seokjin. Lalu Seokjin adalah tetangga Namjoon. Mereka sering bermain bersama. Lalu Taehyung adalah adik sepupu Seokjin yang tinggal dirumah Seokjin karena orangtuanya berada di Daegu. Dan Jungkook adalah Kekasih Taehyung. Lalu Jimin dan Hoseok adalah teman sekelas dan satu klub di klub Dance.

Dan Hoseok serta Jimin mengajak mereka semua untuk mengikuti kompetisi dance nasional yang akan diadakan empat bulan lagi. Persyaratan untuk kompetisi itu adalah membuat sebuah koreografi dengan lagu yang dibuat sendiri. Lagu tersebut harus memiliki lirik dan dinyanyikan. Anggota kelompok terdiri dari tujuh sampai sembilan orang. Dan mereka sayangnya kekurangan anggota. Teman-teman di klub dance Jimin dan Hoseok tidak tertarik untuk mengikuti kompetisi itu dan teman-teman Namjoon, Taehyung, dan Jungkook di klub musik hanya tertarik dengan musik klasik. Jadilah saat ini mereka kekurangan orang.

"Maksudmu apa Namjoon?" Seokjin menatap Namjoon bingung.

Namjoon tersenyum penuh arti. Diperlihatkannya MP3 Player tersebut kepada teman-temannya.

"Aku mendengarkan lagu-lagu yang berada di dalam sini. Dan kalian tahu apa yang kutemukan?" Setelah sekian lama membuat penasaran teman-temannya Namjoon akhirnya angkat bicara.

"Lalu?" Taehyung meminta Namjoon melanjutkan.

"Dan lagu-lagu yang tersimpan di dalamnya adalah hasil ciptaan pemilik benda ini sendiri." Jelas Namjoon.

Kelima temannya saling berpandangan. Pernyataan Namjoon barusan tidak membuat semuanya jelas.

"Darimana kau tahu kalau lagu itu ciptaannya sendiri?" Hoseok bertanya.

Namjoon tersenyum. "Kalian meragukanku?"

"Aku mengetahui hampir semua lagu-lagu rap milik musisi terkenal maupun musisi _underground_. Dan kalian pasti tidak lupa kan dengan kemampuan analisaku?!" terang Namjoon. "lagipula kemampuan rap yang dimilikinya juga bagus."

Yang lainnya hanya mengangguk.

"Sekarang yang harus kita lakukan adalah membujuk pemilik MP3 ini untuk bergabung dengan kita."

.

.

.

Seorang pemuda bersurai pink tengah kebingungan di kamarnya. Isi tas sekolahnya berhamburan di atas ranjangnya. Namun sepertinya barang yang ia cari tidak ada dimanapun di dalam tasnya.

"Kemana perginya?" Suga frustasi. Diacaknya surai pink miliknya.

"Kau mencari apa?"

Suga tidak menjawab pertanyaan Yoongi. Ia terlalu sibuk mencari benda kesayangannya. Sedangkan Yoongi hanya melihat kefrustasian sang kakak kembar dengan datar. Tidak ada niatan untuk membantu. Dengan tenang ia menikmati secangkir teh lemon hangat yang baru dibuatnya tadi.

"Mau kau cari berapa kalipun tetap tidak akan ketemu." Celetuk Yoongi.

"Apa?!"

Yoongi memasuki kamar Suga. Dilihatnya ranjang sang kakak penuh dengan buku-buku sekolah dan benda-benda lain yang biasa ia bawa ke sekolah.

"Asumsiku benda yang kau cari itu pasti kalau tidak terjatuh atau tertinggal di sekolah." Yoongi melanjutkan.

Suga kembali mengingat-ingat dimana terakhir kali ia meletakkan MP3 _Player_ yang daritadi ia cari. Seingatnya ia menggunakannya saat jam kosong tadi pagi. Dan setelahnya menyimpannya di saku celana dan memilih melamun di dalam kelas saat jam istirahat. Suga ingat ia masih menyimpan MP3 miliknya saat menuju ke kantin.

"Ah benar! Aku menabrak seseorang tadi di sekolah." Suga mulai mendapat pencerahan. "kemungkinan besar saat kami bertabrakan tanpa sengaja MP3 ku ikut terlempar dari saku celana."

Yoongi mengangguk-angguk lucu. Ia masih berdiri sambil meminum teh lemonnya.

"Yah semoga saja ada orang yang baik hati menyimpannya lalu mengembalikannya padamu besok." Yoongi berlalu meninggalkan sang kakak yang kelihatannya semakin frustasi mengetahui kemungkinan MP3nya dicuri atau dibuang oleh _cleaning service_ sekolahnya.

"Bagaimana kalau orang yang menemukannya mencuri lagu-laguku?"

.

.

.

Hari Minggu. Tentunya sekolah libur. Dan hari libur seperti ini dimanfaatkan oleh Yoongi untuk mendekam di studio pribadi miliknya. Oh, milik Suga juga sih. Namun lebih sering dipakai oleh Yoongi. Mereka sering membuat lagu bersama saat Suga datang berkunjung.

"Apa yang kau buat?" Suga tiba-tiba masuk menghampirinya.

"Oh. Tidak. Hanya meneruskan lagu yang sempat tertunda kemarin." Sahut Yoongi.

Mendengar jawaban Yoongi membuat Suga merengut sedih.

"Wae?"

"Hanya... teringat dengan MP3 milikku." Keluh Suga.

Yoongi mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah Suga. "aku yakin kau pasti bisa mendapatkannya kembali."

Suga menghela napas. "aku hanya sedih lagu-laguku menghilang."

"Tapi kan kau punya salinannya di laptop?" Yoongi kembali mengerjakan lagunya.

"Kau benar. Tapi kehilangan lagu bagiku sama saja mengakhiri masa depan." Tukas Suga.

Yoongi hanya menggelengkan kepala. Kakaknya ini terlalu berlebihan.

"Sudahlah. Semoga saja yang menemukannya orang yang pengertian." Suga mengangguk setuju.

.

Berdiam diri di rumah tidak membuat Suga betah. Ia bukan adiknya yang bisa berdiam diri dan bergelung dalam selimut. Mereka memang sama-sama menyukai tidur, tapi Suga tidak addict seperti Yoongi.

Dan sore harinya ia memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan di taman sekitar komplek rumahnya. Siapa tahu ia bisa mendapat insipirasi untuk membuat beberapa bait lirik lagu. Ia pun meminjam sepeda milik ayahnya dan mengayuhnya perlahan. Tak lupa headphone yang melingkar di lehernya.

Ngomong-ngomong soal adiknya, Yoongi sedang berkencan dengan buku dan selimut.

Sesampainya di tempat tujuan ia pun memilih untuk menuntun sepeda sang ayah dan berjalan menuju bangku panjang terdekat. Dikenakannya headphone yang setia terkalung di lehernya dan mengeluarkan catatan kecil di saku celananya untuk menuangkan inspirasinya.

.

Hari sudah semakin sore. Namun pengunjung taman itu semakin banyak berdatangan. Angin sore yang sepoi-sepoi membuat Suga semakin terhanyut dalam dunianya. Ia tak menyadari bahwa ada seseorang yang mengambil tempat di sebelahnya.

Ketenangan Suga terusik kala seseorang menarik headphone hingga terlepas. Dengan kesal Suga menoleh ke arah si pengganggu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" desis Suga. Matanya terbelalak kala ia mengingat pemuda di hadapannya ini.

"KAU!"

Pemuda berambut oranye itu tertawa. Suara tawanya yang konyol-menurut Suga-membuat pemuda bersurai pink itu semakin kesal.

"Kita bertemu lagi untuk yang ketiga kalinya." Seru pemuda itu. "Jangan-jangan kita berjodoh?!"

Suga mendengus kesal. "jangan bicara seolah-olah kita saling mengenal."

"ah, kau benar. Namaku Park Jimin." Jimin mengulurkan tangannya untuk berjabat. "kau bisa memanggilku Jimin. Sekarang siapa namamu?"

Suga hanya menatap uluran tangan dari Jimin tanpa niat untuk menyambutnya.

"Kenapa aku harus mengatakan padamu siapa namaku?"

Jimin tampak berpikir. "agar kita saling mengenal. Maka kau tidak akan menganggapku orang asing. Lagipula kita satu sekolah."

"Saling mengetahui nama masing-masing tidak lantas membuat kita menjadi akrab. Sudahlah aku pergi saja." Suga membereskan catatan kecilnya. Moodnya tidak lagi bagus seperti tadi. Ia perlu berendam untuk melepaskan kekesalannya. Ia pun beranjak meninggalkan Jimin yang masih terdiam di tempat dengan menuntun sepedanya.

"Ah, ya. Kau bilang ini ketiga kalinya kita bertemu. Tapi seingatku kita hanya pernah bertemu di sini dan di sekolah." Tukas Suga. "lalu dimana lagi kita bertemu?"

Jimin tentu saja kebingungan. Apakah pemuda dihadapannya ini sudah lupa?

"Kau tidak ingat?" Jimin memastikan. "kita bertemu pertama kali di toko buku. kau lupa? Buku bersampul kupu-kupu?"

Suga semakin tidak mengerti. Ia jarang pergi ke toko buku. Ia hanya kesana jika ada perlengkapan sekolah yang perlu dibeli. Selebihnya ia tidak pernah menginjakkan kaki disana. Ia bukan Yoongi yang terlalu mencintai buku.

Tunggu! Yoongi?

 _Sepertinya pemuda bernama Jimin ini salah mengira aku dengan Yoongi._ Batin Suga.

"Lupakan. Aku pulang saja." Tukas Suga. Ia kembali menuntun sepedanya dan pulang menuju rumahnya.

Jimin? Oh ia hanya diam tanpa kata menyaksikan kepergian Suga.

.

Setelah makan malam Suga menghampiri Yoongi di kamarnya. Dilihatnya sang adik tengah asyik memainkan laptop tanpa menghiraukan kehadirannya. Suga tahu bahwa Yoongi menyadari kehadirannya. Adiknya terlalu peka.

"Aku tadi bertemu dengan kenalanmu." Suga merebahkan dirinya disebelah Yoongi.

"Kenalanku? Siapa?" tanya Yoongi.

"Pemuda berambut oranye yang kau temui di toko buku bernama Park Jimin." Jawab Suga.

Yoongi mengerutkan kening. Keluar Rumah saja tidak pernah apalagi memiliki kenalan. Namun mendengar rambut oranye membuat Yoongi teringat.

"Ah, kami bukan kenalan. Tahu namanya saja aku tidak." Terang Yoongi.

"Eyy, benarkah? Kau yakin dia bukan pacarmu?" selidik Suga.

"Jangan konyol. Kami tidak saling mengenal kok." Yoongi tidak lagi mendengarkan Suga. Mendengar cerita Suga yang bertemu dengan pemuda itu entah kenapa membuat hati Yoongi merasa iri.

Apa? Iri? Yang benar saja.

 **TBC**

Yah, bertemu lagi dengan Bangchan setelah berabad-abad tidak bersua XD Maafkan Bangchan yang seenaknya sendiri menghilang tanpa kabar. Sebenarnya chapter 6 sudah ada lamaaaa banget. Dan aku mau publish tapi masih galau. Soalnya chapter 7 masih stuck ditengah jalan. Bangchan sebenernya mau bikin sampe banyak chapter supaya kalian gak nunggu lama update an selanjutnya. Bangchan kudu gimana coba? T _T Selain ngestuck dichapter 7 Bangchan juga disibukkan sama Tugas Akhirnya Bangchan waktu itu. Jadi maaf beribu-ribu maaf karena membuat kalian nunggu lama. Semoga masih ada yang inget sama FF ini ya. Kalo lupa monggo dibaca ulang Chapter 1 nya hehehehhehe.

Oh iya Bangchan juga minta maaf untuk kali ini gak bales review kalian. Tapi makasiy banyak sebanyak-banyaknya karena dukungan kalian dalam bentuk apapun baik itu review, favorit, atau yang udah follow cerita ini. Ditunggu ya reviewnya untuk chapter 6 ini ^^. Maaf juga kalo Bangchan ga bisa update chapter 7 nya secepat mungkin karena bentar lagi UTS huhuhu.

Sekali lagi TERIMA KASIH BANYAK GENGSSSSSSS


End file.
